miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 May 2018
23:56:13 -!- Miraculousfillie has joined Special:Chat 23:56:46 hi? 23:57:00 (alix) 00:28:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:59:41 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:01:53 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:01:54 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:01:55 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:01:57 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:01:58 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:07 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:10 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:12 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:15 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:17 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:24 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:25 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:26 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:28 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:30 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:34 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:02:35 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:03:10 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 01:03:11 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 01:04:02 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 01:21:28 Hi 01:22:28 (cat noir tongue) love himmmm 01:23:44 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 01:26:54 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:27:51 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:27:52 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:27:53 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:28:17 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:28:17 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 01:29:12 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 01:55:12 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:55:17 hello? 01:55:24 omg 01:56:02 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 03:13:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:59:13 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 05:59:16 HOI! 05:59:38 (batman) (marinette) 06:38:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:40:09 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:40:15 Oh hi! 06:40:24 Feistyyy hi 06:40:29 :) 06:40:35 omg i love emoticons 06:40:44 (sun) 06:44:25 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:44:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:45:14 Feistyyy 06:47:38 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:47:48 im back 06:48:01 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 06:48:10 Hi! 06:48:14 no im bac 06:48:18 Jeanne68 hi 06:48:22 snacc 06:48:29 marrrrichattt 06:49:28 (sun) 06:49:44 XD looks like we've got another MariChat shipper, lol 06:49:56 YES 06:49:59 OMG YES 06:50:03 jallyyyyyyyyyy 06:50:22 thats personal infooooooooo 06:50:36 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:50:41 Wait what? 06:50:44 nvm 06:50:47 :) 06:50:51 **confused** 06:50:51 Ok XD 06:50:56 ok 06:51:05 lets talk about hotmoth 06:51:07 Feistyyy please tell me how old do you 06:51:14 thats personal ifno 06:51:35 it's ok to say it if you want 06:51:41 but if you don't its ok too 06:51:48 again, personal! :) 06:52:01 Jeanne68 But may be under the age of 13 06:52:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:52:19 Yes, but she (or he idk) doesn't have to say 06:52:31 I'm not allowed to say my age 06:52:55 ok Jeanne68 06:53:16 :) 06:53:35 So.. have you seen Frightingnale? 06:53:38 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 06:53:44 Welcome back! 06:53:51 Welcome back! 06:53:59 Feistyyy 06:54:05 oh hoi 06:54:16 im bac 06:54:16 hi 06:54:25 have yall read warrior cats? 06:54:41 Nah, got too much on my tbr list atm 06:54:56 you neeeeed to read it. 06:55:01 lil tayyyy 06:55:02 I'll read it when I get through the 20+ on the list, ok? XD 06:55:07 you better 06:55:11 XD 06:55:17 jallllllllllllllllyyyyyyyy 06:55:21 no I don't own 06:55:24 what 06:55:31 So.. don't kill me, but MariChat will never happen.. change my mind XD 06:55:35 huh? 06:55:38 UM 06:55:41 EXCUSE 06:55:42 ME 06:55:46 HOW 06:55:48 DARE 06:55:49 YO 06:55:57 THAT IS LIKE 06:56:00 Feistyyy What's your? Why do you scream in my name? 06:56:05 Well I just don't ship it ok? XD 06:56:06 SCREAMS 06:56:17 this is not good 06:56:26 I prefer Ladrien and Adrienette and Ladynoir soz XD 06:56:31 marichat is OBVIOUSLY going to happen 06:56:34 NO 06:56:36 ...proof 06:56:40 okay okay 06:56:42 um 06:56:45 I prefer Ladrien 06:56:48 DUDE 06:56:57 I HAVE PROOF HUSH 06:57:00 ;O Another Ladrien shipper! 06:57:03 balcony scene 06:57:05 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 06:57:09 OMG 06:57:14 CrazyCamie456 06:57:14 LADRIEN OR MARICHAT? 06:57:18 ا 06:57:22 Hi Camie! 06:57:22 Hey guys 06:57:22 YOU BETTER SAY MARICHAT 06:57:27 ladrien 06:57:32 UGHHH 06:57:33 CrazyCamie456 Hey 06:57:36 whyyyyyyyyy 06:57:44 ladrien is the WORST 06:57:52 Not imo 06:57:57 all they do is drool at eachother 06:58:03 ..uhh no 06:58:08 however 06:58:11 I haven't seen any drooling 06:58:13 marichat 06:58:13 XD 06:58:14 UM 06:58:18 Y'all are wrong. RenaBug <3 06:58:19 sighs 06:58:23 um 06:58:28 excuse 06:58:28 me 06:58:31 no 06:58:38 renachat 06:58:40 (grin) 06:58:41 RENACHSAT 06:58:41 Haha sorry camie AdriChloe is more likely 06:58:44 RENCAHASS 06:58:50 i love chole 06:58:52 I mean honestly XD 06:58:55 shes innocent 06:58:57 Jeanne you know it. 06:58:59 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 06:59:06 Ok.. maybe you're right.. 06:59:08 XD 06:59:11 Hi! 06:59:19 i ship chat with everyone 06:59:25 feistyyychat 06:59:30 i see i happening 06:59:31 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! Hi 06:59:37 Hi 06:59:41 love is in the air 06:59:49 s l u r p 06:59:56 sophieeeeeeeee 07:00:07 why is there a fire next to your name 07:00:13 hello it me 07:00:13 (unamused) 07:00:17 b/c I'm a chat mod 07:00:25 my neighboors house was on fire yesterday actually 07:00:25 Sophiedp hi 07:00:28 hi 07:00:29 It's a fox miraculous 07:00:33 so yea 07:00:33 Oh wait Sophie you're actually here. That's new. Hey 07:00:43 Oh thats not good Feistyyy are they ok? 07:00:44 who sophie? 07:00:46 hello to you too camie ;P 07:00:51 prob not lol 07:01:05 w h o o s h 07:01:16 okay lets talk about how hot chat is 07:01:25 please? 07:01:27 ..as an ace i don't understand 07:01:28 anyone? 07:01:38 he a snacc 07:01:49 (indifferent) 07:01:51 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 07:01:52 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 07:01:57 Chat is my favourite character but I don't thik he's hot. 07:02:01 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 07:02:03 think* 07:02:04 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 07:02:04 what 07:02:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:02:08 why not? 07:02:10 He's an adorable innocent child who must be protected 07:02:14 Hia ABDUS! 07:02:23 ABDUS SUKUR hi 07:02:27 how 07:02:27 Wow six people 07:02:30 how did 07:02:32 when did 07:02:35 hia Janne68 07:02:43 howdo you replyyyy? 07:02:52 Uh?? 07:02:53 hi everyone 07:03:00 Hi 07:03:00 how are you 07:03:04 ABDUS SUKUR hi 07:03:05 hi 07:03:06 is it chat or cat? 07:03:10 hi Jallbug 07:03:14 It's chat 07:03:19 ABDUS SUKUR how are you 07:03:20 Depends if you're French or English 07:03:20 i think cat 07:03:21 Chat French Cat English so oth 07:03:30 both 07:03:33 cat noir 07:03:35 chat noir 07:03:47 c h a t 07:03:49 hi Feistyyy 07:03:53 i sat on s h a t 07:03:55 One of the creators (can't remember which) said the French names were the real ones so thats the ones I use 07:04:00 s a t 07:04:12 i sat on a cat named c h a t 07:04:13 I say Cat in real life but when I type I do Chat. 07:04:18 Same 07:04:27 cha cha cha 07:04:40 Ok 07:04:44 (hmm) 07:04:45 eww ladybug looks weird in the nighttheme 07:04:51 WOAH 07:04:58 ? 07:04:59 DAY THEME IS SOOO PRETTY 07:05:03 ? 07:05:08 CAN WE APPRECIATE HOW PRETTY MARI IS 07:05:08 It's the old version of Ladybug if I'm not mistaken. 07:05:09 ??? 07:05:14 ??? 07:05:17 DUDE OMG THOSE EYEZ 07:05:21 WOAHHH BICKYYY 07:05:25 I MEAN VICKYYY 07:05:27 yes it is old version 07:05:29 im shook 07:05:33 Day theme is waaaay too bright. Eww 07:05:35 shes soo pretty omg 07:05:35 I prefer the night theme 07:05:45 LOOK AT HER SMILE AHHH 07:05:47 Yea I like the night one too 07:05:52 i love mari 07:06:08 lets talk about chole, no joke 07:06:11 WAI 07:06:13 WAIT 07:06:18 I do not know what to say now no comment from me 07:06:25 I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK 07:06:31 Ok 07:06:34 whats volpinas name? 07:06:34 Mkay go ahead 07:06:37 Um 07:06:37 OK ask us 07:06:39 Lila 07:06:40 Lila Rossi? 07:06:46 the girl 07:06:49 Yea her 07:06:53 lila or chloe 07:06:54 (unamused) 07:06:57 who is better 07:06:59 and WHY 07:07:06 i think mah girl chloe 07:07:06 lila 07:07:10 WOAH 07:07:11 WOAH 07:07:12 DDE 07:07:14 DUDE 07:07:14 HMMMM mmm..... 07:07:16 WHAT 07:07:17 HOW 07:07:18 Lilac 07:07:20 LILA??/ 07:07:20 Chloe. Because she's actually cute and I would accept ChloeNoir. 07:07:24 I like Lila more as a person, but Chloe's a better character 07:07:29 Lila 07:07:41 N O T B E C A U S E S H E I S C U T E 07:07:45 Idk what to chose 07:07:47 UM EXCUSE ME 07:07:48 Such a split here. It's great. 07:07:52 LILA IS A MEANIE WEANIE 07:07:55 Cloe and Lila 07:07:57 ABDUS SUKUR Talk to you in particular 07:08:15 OK let's go 07:08:20 Jallybug 07:08:32 * gets suspicious* 07:08:38 ? 07:08:40 Uh..? 07:08:40 what are you hiding fromus... 07:08:48 akumas fly 07:08:55 i can see hawkmoth 07:09:03 Jally just prefers to talk in PM when the chat's going crazy I think 07:09:03 -_- 07:09:08 FIGHT THE AKUMA 07:09:10 s m e l l s 07:09:14 no 07:09:15 eat 07:09:19 e a t 07:09:25 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 07:09:25 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 07:09:39 inhales 07:09:47 exhales 07:09:52 inheales 07:09:52 O..kay? 07:09:54 exhasded 07:09:55 edfgiuoiopd 07:09:57 sorry ahh 07:10:02 i do that alot 07:10:10 when i get anxious 07:10:13 zsdxcftgyhujioklpsd 07:10:16 ahhh 07:10:16 Ok..? 07:10:21 ? 07:10:27 ? 07:10:38 Well.. I have to go.. 07:10:47 Talk to you guys later, maybe 07:10:52 :P 07:10:56 Alright, cya Jeanne 07:11:14 Jeanne68 07:11:14 bye 07:12:12 Feistyyy 07:12:23 (content) 07:12:45 Idk what to say so idk. 07:13:29 me too 07:13:34 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:13:48 im actually laughig so much 07:13:58 What is this even about? 07:14:00 oh thats funny 07:14:03 Feistyyy 07:14:05 inahle 07:14:10 What's funny? 07:14:11 yall should be ashamed 07:14:15 tsk tsk 07:14:20 figure it out. 07:14:25 Feistyyy 07:14:25 can you ask a question 07:14:25 hint: 07:14:31 inhales 07:14:32 no 07:14:39 Feistyyy can you ask a question 07:14:42 no 07:14:44 nuhhh 07:14:48 why 07:14:52 becauseeee 07:15:07 idk 07:15:09 sure 07:15:30 You can stop asking many questions 07:15:31 ayeee day theme 07:15:35 no 07:15:41 i love questions 07:16:12 Day theme is too bright so whos on it rignt now. Not me! 07:16:14 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:16:21 Feistyyy 07:16:21 Please stop asking a lot 07:16:23 aye im bac 07:16:28 and hello 07:16:29 right* 07:16:35 what. 07:16:40 Feistyyy Please stop asking a lot 07:16:51 ahh sorry. 07:16:59 yikes 07:17:05 o o f 07:17:15 im just gonna goo 07:17:26 bye yall!!!! 07:17:28 Feistyyy It's ok 07:17:35 bye 07:17:37 Cya Feisty 07:18:13 I was just looking back 07:18:32 I did that once. 07:19:00 OK. 07:19:07 ok. 07:19:09 ugh 07:19:15 Ok. 07:19:56 You doing alright? 07:20:08 Who? 07:20:18 You. 07:20:26 Yeah. 07:20:46 (yes) 07:21:02 (indifferent) 07:21:27 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:21:33 im back 07:21:39 WB 07:21:41 woah you okay XD 07:21:47 are you like depressed? 07:21:53 like you okay> 07:21:55 good OK bye everybody 07:21:58 oh bye 07:21:58 I expected that 07:21:59 Ok that wasn't too long. 07:22:03 what 07:22:08 who 07:22:09 when 07:22:11 where 07:22:11 Cya ABDUS 07:22:16 OK bye ABDUS SUKUR 07:22:20 bye? 07:22:28 is very confuzzled 07:22:28 Bye 07:22:39 OMG 07:22:41 ? 07:22:41 IM A GENIUS 07:22:44 I AM SMART 07:22:45 OMG OMG 07:22:47 SDFGHJ 07:22:49 SORY ASHH 07:22:51 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:22:52 What would you say 07:22:52 OMG SORRY 07:22:55 AHHSHS 07:22:56 SE 07:22:56 ? 07:22:57 SWQW S 07:22:58 SORRY 07:22:59 ??? 07:23:02 IM REALLY ANXIOUS 07:23:05 DGSNDSMGISDHKANJ 07:23:06 AHHH 07:23:08 HELP 07:23:09 ??? 07:23:12 inhales 07:23:15 exhales 07:23:22 i need a therapist. 07:23:24 caps pls 07:23:35 o k a y mom 07:23:40 oh no 07:23:45 why'd you leave 07:23:46 come bac 07:23:54 well this is boring 07:24:02 (hmm) 07:24:13 I'm starting to feel bored 07:24:17 ikr same 07:24:19 wait 07:24:28 if u can read this say CHAT 07:24:36 Actually I'm bored too. 07:25:06 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! me too 07:25:37 I'm gonna drop out now. If you need me, I'll be on my wall. 07:25:38 I seem to be starting to feel upset too 07:26:02 CrazyCamie456 ok bye 07:26:09 Ok (hmm) 07:26:17 Bye 07:26:32 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! What do we do now? 07:26:41 I have no idea. 07:26:44 How to get rid of boredom 07:26:48 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 07:26:59 I still have no idea. 07:27:18 where are you Feistyyy 07:27:41 I have no idea 07:27:46 Ima just jump around 07:28:04 Done 07:28:07 (hmm) (indifferent) 07:29:32 (pollen) So bored right now. (indifferent) 07:30:27 yes 07:31:26 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:31:30 h iss 07:31:37 i have an idea 07:31:43 are you all alive? 07:32:01 yes 07:32:01 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:32:03 (ivan) Yes 07:32:07 ok 07:32:12 (unamused) 07:32:12 wanna play a game? 07:32:18 its okay if no 07:32:21 ok 07:32:26 ok 07:32:26 alright one second 07:32:38 i play it with my frens alot 07:32:50 ok 07:32:57 So 07:33:01 So 07:33:30 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:33:34 one second 07:33:35 :| 07:33:39 sorry ah 07:33:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:33:49 ? 07:33:55 ? 07:34:20 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:34:24 http://skribbl.io/?7j7S0Wtg6BLujW5pOoZu 07:34:27 game 07:34:32 oh 07:34:40 Ik that game 07:34:48 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:34:49 (hmm) 07:35:00 i have to slleep really sooon 07:35:04 jally join? 07:35:18 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:35:18 It's more a game I hate 07:35:22 nana join? 07:35:25 (frustrated) 07:35:42 imma call you nana nathalie 07:36:02 nathalie It's more a game I hate 07:36:08 https://web.roblox.com/users/81470083/profile Ok pls don't click this its my ROBLOX account 07:36:23 (indifferent) 07:36:27 Whos Nathalie? 07:37:07 Feistyyy it's a Nathalie 07:37:12 Ok 07:37:32 Im so bored ima die 07:37:47 I got bored 07:38:11 I have an idea 07:38:33 ye? 07:39:17 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:39:19 hoi 07:39:30 I'm dead already. 07:39:33 Game Truth or Dare 07:39:33 . 07:39:35 me 07:39:41 Yes! 07:39:43 thats lierally me 07:39:45 wait what 07:39:53 I guessed that 07:40:00 ok 07:40:13 (ladybug earring) 07:40:17 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! Truth or Dare 07:40:23 itz ladypug 07:40:42 (nana voice) 07:40:45 i cant spell her user 07:40:46 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 07:40:48 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 07:40:53 Feistyyy (angry) (angry) 07:40:54 ill call her gori 07:40:58 sorry 07:40:59 Dare 07:41:04 what can i call u? 07:41:10 Anything. 07:41:13 YAY 07:41:14 nana 07:41:19 -_- 07:41:22 easy to spell 07:41:27 Ok. 07:41:31 nathalie is too long 07:41:38 i dare you 07:41:40 to 07:41:52 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! I challenge you eat onions 07:41:54 write on an admins page 07:41:56 oh 07:42:05 Ok 07:42:08 you dont have to say her user XD 07:42:14 Feistyyy Your turn has not come yet 07:42:20 i know 07:42:40 Can't find any. 07:42:43 Feistyyy If you know stop now 07:43:03 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! ok 07:43:17 ... 07:43:20 Feistyyy Truth or Dare 07:43:31 dare 07:43:45 do something that has to do with the wiki 07:43:52 not like eating onioms 07:43:57 *onionz 07:44:02 Feistyyy I challenge you to leave the house and you are without shoes 07:44:07 no. 07:44:12 it is dark outside 07:44:19 and im lazy 07:44:26 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 07:44:27 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 07:44:40 Feistyyy These are the rules of the game 07:44:45 do somethig that has to do with the wiki 07:44:52 dude 07:44:58 it's lierally NIGHT 07:45:16 please jallllyyyyyyyyyyy 07:45:27 do something that has to do with the WIKI 07:45:32 okay nana pick for me 07:45:48 ok 07:45:55 Truth or Dare 07:45:58 dare 07:46:08 I dare you to edit a page 07:46:11 YES 07:46:18 W O O S H 07:46:24 alright truth or dare 07:46:30 Dare 07:46:34 hmm 07:46:35 i dare u 07:46:38 Feistyyy I'm wrong I came to talk to you and stop asking a lot of questions that cause me annoyance goodbye (angry) 07:46:44 to write on an admins page 07:46:50 and say MARICHAT FOR THE WIN 07:46:59 Ok 07:47:00 wait what 07:47:08 jally i dont understand that XD 07:47:17 goodbye (angry) 07:47:27 you have to tell me which admin you said it too XD 07:47:36 bye jally 07:47:48 Feistyyy (angry) (angry) 07:48:06 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:48:11 bac 07:48:15 Ok ima do Tansyflower 07:48:20 jally, i dont understand. 07:48:25 why are you doing. 07:48:33 the emoticons 07:48:37 like man 07:49:04 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:49:09 bac 07:49:40 (angry) 07:49:41 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:49:43 wait 07:49:50 not tansey 07:49:53 she is inactive 07:50:00 I'm going because I'm upset 07:50:21 Ok then who 07:50:29 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:50:33 do one of the content mods 07:50:37 ok 07:50:40 jally i said i was sorry 07:50:58 dont be so sensitive 07:51:00 :/ 07:51:30 what about discussion mod 07:51:47 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:51:51 sure 07:51:54 Ok 07:52:43 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:53:18 Done 07:53:28 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:53:40 who 07:53:44 which one 07:53:54 Jeanne68 07:54:13 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:54:14 YESSS 07:54:21 i saw it lol! 07:54:24 Ok 07:54:28 lol 07:54:43 r e v e n g e 07:54:49 okay now ask me 07:54:53 then i sleep 07:54:58 Truth or dare 07:55:01 /Ok 07:55:07 lets gooo with truth 07:55:09 t 07:55:17 ok 07:55:18 i didnt edit the page ahh 07:55:27 ill do it later 07:55:28 That's ok 07:55:32 maybe tomorrow 07:55:36 Ok 07:55:38 or next year 07:55:47 -_- whatever 07:55:55 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:55:55 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:56:04 Hey 07:56:08 Did you ever 07:56:12 hoi 07:56:14 Hi 07:56:17 Greetings :D 07:56:21 How is everyone? 07:56:21 sips tea 07:56:24 terrible 07:56:32 * Robyn_Grayson sips hot chocolate 07:56:33 i have an exams tomorrow 07:56:35 ew 07:56:38 coffeeeeee 07:56:44 and psl is yum 07:56:44 Nice but before I was so bored 07:56:45 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:56:46 Oh what a coinkydink 07:56:49 i have a fren named psl 07:56:51 I have an exam as well 07:56:59 strugles 07:57:02 sdftyguhjiko 07:57:03 syhdjebwhsd 07:57:04 sorry 07:57:05 ahh 07:57:12 when i get anxious i do that 07:57:26 im making a private message with a bot 07:57:32 Ah 07:57:40 I wouldn't do that if I were you 07:57:43 why 07:57:43 Bot Noir? 07:57:45 Sophie runs the bot 07:57:45 yes 07:57:46 And uh 07:57:48 He'll be mad 07:57:49 OH 07:57:51 OH 07:57:53 That you spammed his PMs 07:57:57 :P 07:58:03 I won't mind you spamming mine, though 07:58:04 ;( 07:58:07 ;) * 07:58:19 YAYAYAYAYA 07:58:33 23:57:44 Robyn Grayson: Sophie runs the bot 07:58:36 noooo 07:58:40 okay oof 07:58:42 i need hlep 07:58:43 debiods 07:58:45 ahhh 07:58:46 Hoi Sophie 07:58:47 whooops 07:58:50 o/ 07:58:51 O/ 07:58:54 How's you 07:58:56 ofc now I got that notification 07:59:01 dont ban me mom please 07:59:01 good, you? 07:59:08 im an angel 07:59:13 P okay, exams are bleh 07:59:13 mom? 07:59:20 nana, mom 07:59:22 dad 07:59:24 sister 07:59:27 jally is sister 07:59:36 she reminds me of my sister XD 07:59:36 Ik 07:59:37 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:59:41 sister 07:59:47 *hugs* 07:59:54 Ik Jally is sister 07:59:59 oof 08:00:02 yes 08:00:08 nana, who is daddy? 08:00:13 Feistyyy I am not your sister 08:00:20 i probably shouldnt call someone daddy 08:00:29 I am just a friend 08:00:30 UNLESS THEY ARE CHAT 08:00:30 Yeah but you are a sister. 08:00:36 and a sister to meee 08:00:51 you're literally a sister 08:01:02 or do you mean like close friends 08:01:15 Feistyyy ok 08:01:22 lol no 08:01:28 Ok 08:01:30 she ships LADRIEN 08:01:34 I'm sorry if I'm angry 08:01:42 i can never be friends with someone that ships ladriens 08:01:47 I was bored 08:01:53 or adrienette 08:02:00 Ok 08:02:04 I'm sorry Feistyyy 08:02:05 y u m m y 08:02:10 anyone play AJ? 08:02:13 its fine sis 08:02:14 / 08:02:18 ? 08:02:21 ladrien 08:02:32 because i am a sociopath, i honestly dont care 08:02:40 we aint sisters 08:02:46 lol bye!! 08:03:01 *leaves chat* 08:03:05 Feistyyy Stop joking this is not funny 08:03:06 *forever* 08:03:15 o/ 08:03:21 o/ 08:03:35 I was testing something. 08:03:58 Wb 08:04:01 Feistyyy This is a strange person 08:04:31 ? 08:04:48 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:04:49 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! Feistyyy is a strange person 08:04:55 Oh 08:04:58 Ok 08:05:02 Well yeah 08:05:03 Ok 08:05:11 y u m m y 08:05:28 juicy drama 08:05:28 Feistyyy what 08:05:31 you snake 08:05:37 akumatizes 08:06:00 My time is so wrong it sais 1:05 AM 08:06:05 * Robyn_Grayson yawns 08:06:17 Feistyyy Do not be rude 08:07:00 I wonder how admins even get a million badges 08:07:14 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:07:22 bac 08:07:26 Ok 08:07:30 lots of editing nana 08:07:33 lots 08:07:43 yawns in french 08:07:49 i can't speak french 08:07:52 Who was editing? 08:07:57 admins 08:08:00 the staff 08:08:03 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! Feistyyy He says about me that I am a snake 08:08:07 they edit alot dont they 08:08:13 both of you are 08:08:19 ??? 08:08:22 im a she 08:08:25 Feistyyy I'm a snake 08:08:38 Feistyyy Do not be rude 08:08:39 talkin' behind my back mhm 08:08:48 you called me strange. 08:08:54 that is very rude. 08:09:06 you called me snake 08:09:09 that is very rude. 08:09:11 i know 08:09:19 *dabs* 08:09:21 sorry 08:09:24 Feistyyy I do not understand you. 08:09:29 i am a sociopath so i ave no emotion 08:09:41 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! Feistyyy He says about me that I am a snake 08:09:41 i honestly just never care 08:09:45 omg 08:09:45 that is very rude. 08:09:52 you said that twice 08:09:52 Yeah. 08:10:03 darn 08:10:06 Feistyyy I will not forgive you 08:10:08 I'm not blind. 08:10:11 okie doke 08:10:19 i dont really care 08:10:22 bye (angry) 08:10:34 She is also under arrest for dabbing. 08:10:54 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:11:02 ugh 08:11:03 (angry) 08:11:06 dabs on haters 08:11:10 ugh 08:11:15 honestly, that's childish. 08:11:21 like the heck 08:11:31 stop using emoticons 08:11:34 just talk 08:11:41 it's actually funny 08:11:42 I'm not a hater I'm just in the dab police. 08:11:48 *dabs on nana* 08:12:03 Stop. 08:12:39 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:12:48 Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! It is who seemed rude 08:12:52 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 08:12:54 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 08:12:54 dabs on every hater 08:12:59 ? 08:13:03 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 08:13:05 eh 08:13:14 i dont really care, no offense sis 08:13:21 (yes) 08:13:23 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 08:13:24 (no) 08:13:40 (chuckle) 08:13:43 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 08:13:44 huehue 08:14:25 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:14:32 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:14:34 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 08:14:35 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 08:14:35 bac 08:15:57 (lenny) Why u using Emoticons when u said not to use them? 08:16:12 bac 08:16:14 zxcvgbrnyrby4egsd 08:16:16 rsredtfyguihjlok;p' 08:16:17 dtrftyjioklp 08:16:18 sorry 08:16:24 because 08:16:29 it 08:16:30 was 08:16:32 for 08:16:33 an 08:16:40 experiment 08:16:45 Ok 08:17:12 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 08:17:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:18:03 -_- This is getting boring again 08:18:05 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:18:13 ;-; 08:18:23 i think we should sleep 08:18:30 alright, bye nana! 08:18:36 Bye! 08:19:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:19:36 uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 08:20:27 Could this get any more boring! 08:20:36 Sophiedp 08:20:37 Do your job 08:20:45 ? 08:21:27 Do what? 08:21:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:24:08 ? 08:24:58 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:25:36 i smell akumas 08:26:14 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 08:29:44 I was AFK sorry. 08:31:31 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 08:32:20 ugh 08:32:22 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:32:37 Hi if you do't leave 08:32:45 do't 08:32:47 ugh 08:32:57 don't 08:33:19 o 08:33:48 ugh 08:33:57 ima go to my dad 08:34:23 bye 08:34:27 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:34:37 lol cya nana 08:34:42 imma go fr now 08:34:47 lol lil tay OUT 08:34:57 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 08:41:31 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:45:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:48:48 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:52:42 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:38:55 -!- MattandKent has joined Special:Chat 11:56:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:26:42 Hi Flaco 12:27:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:02:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:06:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:51 -!- Miraculer46 has joined Special:Chat 13:24:43 -!- Miraculer46 has left Special:Chat 13:25:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:27:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:27:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:29:11 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 13:48:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:53:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:54:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:55:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:38:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:47:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:47:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:50:14 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:50:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:50:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:51:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:52:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:53:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:53:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:53:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:54:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:15:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:25:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:30:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:30:26 Hi 15:30:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:30:32 Guys 15:30:49 Hi Jallybug 15:30:52 Anoara Khatun hi 15:32:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:36:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:37:04 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:38:28 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:38:29 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:38:31 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:38:36 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:39:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:40:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:40:55 hey Jally 15:47:23 Hi Falco 15:47:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:15:34 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 16:38:50 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:39:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:39:56 hi 16:40:17 Hi 16:40:57 San 16:42:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:43:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:43:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:43:33 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:43:48 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:44:18 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:44:39 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:45:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:45:41 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:45:44 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:45:55 Anoara Khatun hi 16:46:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:47:30 ABDUS SUKUR 16:47:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:47:39 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:47:47 Anoara Khatun hi 16:47:56 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:48:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:48:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:48:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:48:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:49:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:49:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:50:14 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:50:58 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:51:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:52:58 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 16:53:41 ABDUS SUKUR hi 16:56:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 16:56:39 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:00:55 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:06:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:10:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:52:16 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 17:52:18 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 17:52:48 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 17:53:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:15:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:22:52 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 18:22:53 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 18:22:55 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 19:24:59 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:25:05 hi 19:29:11 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:29:16 hi 19:29:43 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 19:29:44 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 19:30:14 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 19:33:49 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 19:33:51 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 19:33:53 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 19:49:43 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 19:49:45 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 19:50:37 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 19:50:39 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 19:50:41 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 19:50:42 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 20:34:45 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:34:57 hi 20:56:44 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:56:51 hi 21:16:30 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 21:46:29 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 21:46:31 hi 21:57:47 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 21:57:48 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 21:58:40 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 22:11:36 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 22:11:39 hi 22:15:33 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 22:15:34 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 22:15:35 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 22:15:44 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 22:15:47 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 22:16:38 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has left Special:Chat 22:33:18 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 22:33:21 -!- Yeeeeeeeeanddabbro has joined Special:Chat 23:04:30 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 23:13:15 hi 23:37:02 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 23:37:35 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 23:44:39 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 23:45:03 Hello 23:46:10 I was panicing for a bit because I thought I lost my pass but my email saved me. I also thought I lost my email pass. 23:46:31 HI 23:46:37 /Hello again 23:46:44 sorry i was afk 23:46:48 Ok' 23:47:00 didn't you lose your account twice? 23:47:08 ? 23:47:18 No only once. 23:47:22 hmm. 23:47:27 you need a better password 23:47:35 or like write it on a piece of paper 23:47:47 or maybe I missed caps 23:47:52 maybe 23:48:00 I don't think I even had caps 23:48:17 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 23:48:19 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 23:48:24 XD 23:48:39 alright im bored. wanna do the make a sentence game? 23:48:43 Ok 23:49:30 we can do it here, or on the discussions 23:49:42 Idk 23:49:51 lets go on discussions 23:49:55 Ok 23:49:57 Where 23:50:08 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/d/p/3133492267319583241/r/3133839387918667278 23:50:12 Ok 23:50:12 click la link 23:52:18 I don't get how to play Category:Wikia Chat logs